1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to positioning objects in a space and, more particularly, to synchronously positioning objects to create a pattern.
2. Background Art
Kinetic art or mobiles typically include various suspended ornamental elements that have permanent geometric shapes or that depict a particular subject matter. If the mobile is mounted in a room where the decor is periodically changed, an entirely new mobile must often be purchased to properly coincide with the new theme of the room. Moreover, even if the decor of the room remains static, the user of the mobile may tire of the particular subject matter depicted by the mobile. Kinetic art objects often include various parts that have repetitive motion along a particular path, which is frequently a path in a three dimensional space. Various peripheral objects arranged in a pattern may be attached to a base object or multiple base objects and are attached such that the peripheral objects move freely with respect to the base objects. Motion is often induced by a force input to the peripheral objects such as, for example, force inputs from wind currents or physically touching the objects. The arrangement of the peripheral objects and their related movements may form a distinctive pattern or work of art.
Conventional hanging mobiles typically are secured to a fixed base object and various units are suspended by wires or other members from the base object above a location where the mobile can be viewed from various perspectives. These mobiles often have elaborate mechanisms for attachment to a fixed base object, and objects hanging from long strings or wires are allowed to move freely, extending from the ends of the mobile arms. A string or rod often suspends these mobiles so that the mobile can freely rotate or move in response to a force input. Some conventional mobiles are motorized and can rotate in a predetermined direction for visual stimulation.
Kinetic art has been around since the turn of the century. Kinetic art, such as, for example, what is commonly referred to as a mobile, is one of the more common types of kinetic art, however, there are other types as well. Briefly, a mobile is usually a suspended structure having a spidery construction made of objects or units hung on vertical strings from various points on horizontal arms. Typically the structure is delicately balanced and capable of free movement for sensitivity to breezes or light touch, which in consequence sets the arms and objects into a lazy motion. Artist Alexander Calder invented what has commonly been called the mobile. A mobile can be defined as a decorative, three dimensional art object mounted in a hanging position that is free to move in any of its planes. A mobile has the ability to transform itself into countless configurations because of the infinite number of potential positions available to each hanging object and the various perspectives from which to view the objects, thereby holding the viewer's interest.
In addition, there are various other types of kinetic art, such as, for example, a kinetic sculpture having a generally tubular motion-imparting device rotatably mounted on a base structure. The tubular device can include a substantially open, generally irregular top and can be rotated by a motor mounted on the base structure about its major longitudinal axis or the kinetic sculpture can be motorless and alternatively set in motion by a light touch. The kinetic sculpture often remains upright and is balanced by a series of counterbalances and magnets. An object such as a figure, toy or the like can be releasably rotatably connected to the tubular device and generally upwardly therefrom. The releasable connection can include a spring-biased member that rotates with the tubular device through a predetermined arc of revolution from where it is returned to its initial position by a biasing spring. The biasing spring can be mounted on the base in engagement with an offset arm extending generally radially from the rotational axis of the object to constantly urge the object in a direction of rotation opposite the rotation of the drive tube. A cantilevered object can be positioned in the path of travel of a member for repeated striking by the respective member as the drive tube continues to rotate.
The term “kinetic art” can also refer to paintings or pictures that have been designed to be shaped in a manner and displayed in 3 dimensions to afford the viewer different images dependant upon the viewer's position in relation to the art. Kinetic art can consist of a repeated pattern of objects or units of equal size separated by channels or spaces which define the precise location. However, traditional kinetic art is lacking in that its motion is often times random and unpredictable. The randomness creates an infinite number of configurations but often can be somewhat unappealing to the eye, or at least monotonous over time. Even with motorized mobiles or kinetic sculptures there is often still an element of randomness, and the motorized feature generally only induces the identical repetitive motion over and over. Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method to control a kinetic art presentation that allows for precision control over the speed and direction of the piece's movements.